Looking for an Orb and Love
by FledgeGirl
Summary: I thought it'd be fun to make a story based on one of the sagas in DragonFable. So, yeah, this is what happened. I can't think of a clever description right now, but hopefully the descriptions will get better with each chapter. Anyways, enjoy! :)
1. Prologue

The Celestial Angelic Throneheir sighed as she tucked her hair back into place, hoping her silver tiara wouldn't slide forward again. The last thing she needed at a spring gala filled with ambassadors to the Celestial Kingdom was to look like a clumsy baby bird. Despite growing up in the Palace as royalty for her entire life, she still felt she lacked the elegance the other noblewomen displayed, no matter what efforts she made. Tonight, her attempts included the sleeveless pale blue dress she wore, purple nail-polish, well-preened gray wings, letting her wavy hair down, white high-heels, and even makeup. But she didn't compare to the beautiful brunette woman gowned in deep blues and greens, who easily balanced her gilded crown, which matched her wings, on her head as she exchanged courtesies with her guests. Meanwhile, the girl stood off to the side, near the wall of the roof-top garden, which was decorated with light orbs and gauzy fabric hung from the tree branches. All was bathed in the warm light of the sunset.

"What is the young Lady Grace contemplating?" a male voice startled Fledge. She turned to see the High Celestial Throneholder, beside her, resplendent in his gray suit and blue adornments, dark gray wings folded.

She smiled at him, replying "I've come to expect most to call me by my middle name nowadays, at least those who aren't Angelic or involved in official affairs that require my first name, Father. As for what I'm thinking...I'm just wondering why I don't fit in with the other ladies here. I don't look like them, and I'm not good with people, you know."

The older gentleman shook his head, answering, "That's not true. You look like your mother," he gestured to the brunette nearby, "and she is exceptionally beautiful, inside and out. I also know that you, Grace, are the embodiment of your name; you are kind to others and care deeply for their well-being. Just because you are quiet and withdrawn doesn't mean you're 'not good with people', daughter." He smiled beneath his mustache, squeezed Fledge's shoulder, and excused himself, "The musicians should start soon, and I've promised your mother every dance!" The girl laughed as her father disappeared among the crowd in the roof-top gardens.

Just then, another male figure emerged, coming toward her. It was a young human, from another of Tkaanie's lands. He had ruddy skin, and bright red hair that fell over his dark green, nearly black, velvet waistcoat, which was decorated with gaudy rooster feathers. Fledge pulled a hand-painted fan, of her own making, from the folds of her dress, and used it to hide her snicker as she seated herself primly on the stone wall. _This is going to be good,_ she thought.

The man now stood at Fledge's side and began a monologue of his impeccable royal descent and title. "A pleasure to meet you," she smiled (she was watching her parents waltzing together on the dance floor). He then went on to tell how he heard of the Celestial Angels, their kingdom, and their young Throneheir; the stories of the winged beauty and how he longed to see her with his own perfect eyes. "How was your journey?" she asked (wondering how she could capture the rhythm of dance in a sketch). He told his detailed journey to the gala, (she contemplated how to capture sunset lighting in her art) now he saw the stories were not false-no, they paled in comparison!-even the stars themselves were naught but dirt as to a diamond next to her radiance! As he spun grander metaphors, motion caught Fledge's raptor-grade vision; a golden-brown blur, flying at eye-level over the nearby sea. "My utmost apology, my good sir, but I believe I am desired elsewhere," she excused herself.

 _Suitors...thank the Maker my parents aren't forcing me to marry like some princesses, but some men are just a pain..._ Sighing in relief, she exited the garden through a gate, and took a path that led to the eastern wall of the Palace, which faced the sea, towards the gryphon landing strip. "Fledge!" The Angel nearly collided with a ball of grey leathery skin and feathers. "You saw?" the baby Wind dragon asked.

Fledge nodded, "Yes, Tyloria. I'm still on alert even if I'm on vacation from being a hero." The pair met the gryphon, already resting from his long flight beside an oak tree. "Hello, Peter. What brings you here, to my fair kingdom in distant Tkaanie?"

" _Rawwk_! I have a letter from the Mage Vanessa Wood. She says it's very important. It's in my saddlebag." Fledge found the scroll; Tyloria perched on her shoulder as she read aloud:

 _Dear Fledge Northstar,_  
 _I hope this letter reaches you safely and finds you well. How's life at your home? You must be busy doing important Angel things. The reason I'm writing you is because the town of Moonridge in Doomwood shall soon be under attack by undead! How do I know this?_  
 _1\. The Paladin Artix Von Krieger told me. You know him and how serious he is about the undead._  
 _2\. Being who I am and living where I do has it's benefits._  
 _My cousin Nathaniel, Artix, and I hope you return to the Land of Dragons, straight to Moonridge, ASAP._  
 _Your friend,_  
 _Vanessa Wood_  
 _P.S: Send my greetings to Tyloria. Draco says hi too._

Fledge turned the parchment over to find a map of the Oaklore and Doomwood area, with Nathaniel's signature stamp in the lower left corner, beside the key and cardinal directions. Falconreach, Amityvale, and the Necropolis were highlighted, but Moonridge was circled in red. She addressed the gryphon, "Peter, you must be exhausted from your flight. You'll find our gryphon rookery by the cliffs, just past the pegasi stables. I'll pen a reply to Vanessa and have one of my hawks fly it to her. Thank you for your hard work."

"You're welcome, my lady." He bowed his head so she could pet his white head before he bounded toward the rookery.

Fledge turned to her dragon, "If Nessa sent Peter across the sea for us, then we really don't have time to lose. It'll take me at least a few hours to gather my things...and say goodbye to my family." Tyloria sensed sadness in her Angel's voice, and nuzzled into her light brown hair. "Thanks for understanding, Tyloria."

*A few hours later*

The Celestial Angelic Throneheir glanced over her shoulder one last time before she lost sight of her parents and blew them a final kiss; raptor-grade vision allowed goodbyes to last much longer. The cool nighttime breeze coming off the sea swept through her hair, pulled back into a ponytail, she shivered a little as she summoned the wind as she caught up to Tyloria, flying in her titan form. "Mistress? You're probably tired from doing your job as a Throneheir. You shouldn't be flying across the sea at night," the Wind dragon said. "You have your...portable nest, right?"

Fledge laughed, "It's called a sleeping bag, silly. Yeah, I have it in my bag. Why?"

"You should tie yourself to me and get some sleep."

"I'll be fine, Ty."

"I wasn't suggesting, Fledge. I'm a nocturnal creature. You're not. Besides, if you fly alongside me all night, you'll be too tired to fight by the time we get to Doomwood." Tyloria narrowed her blue eyes. "Angels have limits too."

The girl relented, landing on the dragon and tying down her sleeping bag and backpack before curling up, facing the stars. "Come morning, we'll be on a new adventure," she smiled.


	2. Chapter 1

Fledge Northstar jumped out of the way as Artix shot a beam of light at their opponent, an awkward assemblage of "Spare Parts" left by necromancers. The beam hit the creature head-on (she thought—she wasn't sure if it had a head) and it fell forward onto the dirt paths of Moonridge. The last human town in Doomwood Forest was under attack by undead forces; although Artix especially was eager to enter the Necropolis, the pair first needed to help battle the monsters.

"Artix, Skelemancer!" The girl realized another undead stood behind its fallen comrade.

"You've got this, Fledge!" he called, charging at a different target with a grin. He was right; slashing with her light-aligned daggers, Fledge whirled around the Skelemancer; before it could even strike back, her baby wind-dragon Tyloria blasted it into a pile of dry bones.

Snarls made the Celestial Angel's feathers and the hair on the back of her neck tingle; she spun to face a pair of Bloodwolves; the first lunged, but a quick _slash_ of a dagger rendered it lifeless. Unfortunately, she missed the second wolf when she sprung at it, however, Artix swung his sword and took care of the problem.

Fledge turned to thank her friend but suddenly a blob of green slime collided with the left side of her upper body and face. The force knocked her to the ground; Artix leapt over the Angel's body, yelling "You just got Necro-SLAMMED!" In a matter of seconds the monster disappeared in a splash of goo.

"Are you alright, Mistress?" Tyloria put her head close to the Angel. "Please don't be hurt. At least, don't be so hurt that you can't feed me."

"I'm fine," Fledge replied in Draconic, sitting up, though she knew her entire left side would be bruised from the slimey blow, the remnants of which stuck to her hair and Rogue leathers. _Gross,_ she thought _._ "I'm glad my safety is one of your top priorities," she said sarcastically, amused as Tyloria turned away with a _hmph_. The girl stood and spoke to Artix in the common tongue, "A certain silly, winged reptile would like to go back to camp now because she'd rather not eat the remains of your killings, Artix." She tapped a boot against the Skelemancer's skull.

His face fell. "But…we've only slain one wave of them…" The Paladin slumped over like a sad child not allowed to play outside on a sunny day.

"Well, now that I think about it, someone else forgot to take his potions to the battlefield," Fledge reminded him.

"Alright, that is true," he admitted. He started in the direction of the war-camp, adding "I hope the other heroes have come closer to finding out the reason for the attacks."

They arrived at the same time as another group of heroes; the majority reported to Artix immediately, heading toward his tent to record anything of significance, however Fledge noticed a sullen young man was hanging back, leaning against a pine. He wore simple Mage robes, had tanned skin, and brown hair, not as light as hers but not as dark as Artix's, that hung slightly over his forehead. A short beard edged his sturdy jawline. His sky-blue eyes met Fledge's gaze as she approached, she noted his face was tinted green slightly.

"Are you alright?" she asked. "You look like you could use a health potion."

"Gladly," he answered; the Rogue grabbed one from her backpack, and he downed it in two gulps. "Thanks," he said as his complexion visibly returned to a normal state.

Just to be on the safe side Fledge started to say "If that wasn't enough, I could use Angelic magic-"

He spoke at the same time she did, "I've used Angelic magic-"

They halted mid-sentence, realizing her gray wings and his golden-brown pair were slightly unfolded. After a moment of silent blinking at each other, they burst into laughter. "Looks like Angels aren't all that rare on Lore after all!" Fledge exclaimed. When the laughter subsided, she suggested he finish his thought.

"I've used Angelic magic frequently in most of the waves I faced today. My mana was running low, so a fellow party member gave me a potion. I don't think it was one of Alina's potions; it didn't taste right. Anyways, it was making me queasy inside, but that's when you appeared," he grinned. "Thanks for making me feel better. I'm Talon Swoopingeagle. May I have your name?"

"Fledge Northstar," she replied, unfolding her right wing and nodding slightly, a casual Angelic greeting, and returned the smile. "Usually I don't have necro-slime covering half of me, but well, I just got back from the battlefield," she laughed awkwardly, trying to brush back her slime-coated bangs.

He returned, "No, it's alright, I've got some goo on me as well. Maybe we all do from fighting." He paused in thought, then added, "I might be able to magically remove it from your hair..."

"Really?"

"Yeah, just bow your head a little towards me, and I'll see what I can do." Once she did as he asked, Fledge felt cool water soaking her hair, a pair of hands carefully running across her scalp. "It's just a little water magic," Talon explained. "I'm just an average mage."

A few minutes later he said, "Done. I got most of the necro-slime out, although you might wanna take a bath later to be sure." He used one of his long sleeves to dry her hair.

"Thank you so much," Fledge answered, "I'm just surprised you volunteered to help me. Apart from Artix, Zhoom, and Tomix the SoulWeaver, not a lot of guys talk to me, actually," she smiled shyly.

He leaned against the pine again, raising an eyebrow. "That's strange, I don't see why a guy wouldn't want to talk to you."

Much to her relief, Talon didn't notice her blushing soft pink, as he turned towards approaching footsteps. "Ah, Artix, sorry I didn't meet up with you and the others. Any news?"

The Paladin smiled, "It is alright, and yes, I have news to share! It appears we have defeated the last few waves of the opposing forces! Now, we can finally discover the reason for the undead attacks!"

Just then, a furry blue moglin carrying a skull-topped staff waddled past the trio, to stand a few feet away with his ragged cape facing them.

Fledge was the first to address the newcomer, "Zorbak?! What are you doing here?"


	3. Chapter 2

Fledge was the first to address the newcomer, "Zorbak?! What are you doing here?"

The blue moglin responded nonchalantly, "Meh... you guys have an undead invasion and I do not even get an invite?" He narrowed his eyes at the trio.

Talon whispered to Fledge, "You just asked the necro-moglin what he's doing outside of the Necropolis..."

"Look, it's a legit question," Fledge replied, although hoping that the attractive Mage wouldn't think less of her for it. At her feet, Tyloria wiggled her eyebrows mischievously at her mistress, who frowned back. "Not now, okay?" The little dragon only giggled.

However, Artix was focused on another matter at hand. "Someone is coming..." He tensed visibly, one hand on the hilt of his sword.

Movement caught the Angels' eyes. Out of the shadows walked a feminine figure clad in dark robes and a hood, a slightly-damaged magenta crystal floating behind her. A low, cool voice spoke, the movement of her lips obscured by the hood's shadow. "I must say, Rogue and Mage... I'm surprised that you and your friends defeated my army of undead minions."

"So **you** are the Necromancer behind this!" Talon accused, shoulders squared. Fledge stood beside him, Tyloria waiting for action.

"Necromantress! With an... 'ess'."

Zorbak suddenly straightened, gasping, "Oh man... it's HER! Meh. I've seen this girl around here before, Fledge and Talon! How is my fur? Do I smell ok?" His paws busily smoothed his blue coat, all the while he gazed at the woman with an expression the trio and dragon hadn't thought possible for the ebil moglin.

"'...This girl'?! Hrmph! I am the most powerful Necromantress in the entire Necropolis. I aced all of my finals," the self-identified Necromantress (with an _-ess_ ) boasted.

"Your finals?" Fledge asked, wondering if it were possible to con information out of the dark-robed woman.

Zorbak beamed, "Ebil AND smart... I think I'm in love!" The heroes could practically see the giant hearts glowing in the moglin's red eyes.

"Yes, the Necropolis is home to the largest school of necromancy on the face of Lore, and I was the top student," she continued to brag. Fledge made a mental note of their current location.

The hearts in Zorbak's eyes doubled in size. "She is... so... PERFECT!"

Artix and Talon exchanged a glance; both were becoming more restless the longer they stood still. Talon turned back to the Necromantress and raised his voice, "Your army has already been defeated, you are powerless. Surrender now... or else!" The Paladin and the Mage tightened their grip on their weapons.

They guessed she was smirking beneath her hood. "Hahahaha! Said like true **heroes**. You and your little blue pet there..."

"PET!?" The lovey-dovey gaze in Zorbak's eyes shattered as his voice jumped a few octaves higher. Returning to his normal pitch but shouting indignantly, he stated "Meh... you listen here! The only one who is going to take over the world is me! So you might as well quit that necro-chump club right now and join me." He paused, lowering his voice, "Or... meh... at least give me your number."

" **ZORBAK!** " The heroes groaned.

He shrugged carelessly, "What...? Meh, she is hot!"

The Necromantress shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "Well, it has been nice chatting but I have souls to steal and a new army of undead to..."

She broke off as a shadowy shape rose from the ground, and a voice like the the darkness of the deepest cave on Lore rumbled "You summoned me, master?"

With only half a glance behind her and at the creature's sudden appearance, the Necromantress stated "Excellent timing Alpha. Heroes, I'd like you to meet my senior project... **the Alpha Abomination!** I made him myself! I must run, heroes, good to see you." Her only instruction to the creature was "Alpha... take them to school!" before she turned and disappeared into the shadows of the Doomwood.

Zorbak stared at the creature, open-mouthed, for a moment, then spoke quickly, "Sorry Talon and Fledge... an ebil moglin's gotta do what an ebil moglin's gotta do! **Hey, Necro-girl! Wait for me!** " He scurried off after the Necromantress faster than Tyloria could gobble down her dragon "puppy chow".

Now it was just Fledge, Tyloria, Talon, and Artix staring up at the towering menace before them. "Woah! The Necromantress may have just made the world's largest evil undead Mr. Potato head!" Artix grinned, then charged forward with his rallying call: "BATTLE ON!"

The other three swiftly joined him. Fledge grabbed her light-aligned daggers, instructing Tyloria "Use light attacks if you can," before unfurling her wings; flying forward, she blinded the monster with a couple of slashes to the eyes, then retreated as her dragon attacked the raging beast. Beside and below her, Talon and Artix blasted light at their target as it fumbled to land a blow, missing the four.

Dodging its swinging arms, Fledge took advantage of the Alpha's large shadow, and did what a Rogue does best; stealthily blend in, hovering in place while she waited for an opportunity. While Tyloria flew in to scratch the Alpha's ankles, Artix raised his hand above his head, bringing the "Light of JUSTICE!" down on the monster. Talon paused beside Fledge to fling energy magic at its chest, static crackling through the air.

Fledge remembered her blinding strike was only temporary, and would wear off soon, so she darted in again, flying up the Alpha's side, dragging her daggers through its flesh, blood spurting out. Tyloria conjured a tornado around the massive monster, throwing off its balance in the strong wind, but it didn't topple. The Alpha appeared to be regaining its vision, but Artix changed that with a blinding light shot from his sword.

"We're nearly done!" called Talon; flying right up to the Alpha's heart, he aimed an enormous burst of magic at it, opening the rib-cage. The explosion of magic blew back his hair, the illuminating the male Angel's features; Fledge felt her insides flutter as she took in his confident blue eyes and slight frown of concentration. _So focused, so determined..._

She almost didn't notice the roaring Alpha turning to bring its fist down on her until Artix shouted, "Do it now Fledge!" as he brought his weapon down on the monster's leg. Snapping back to the present, Fledge let out the Celestial "Cry of Destruction", a raptor-like war-yell meant to bring the fear of mortality to the opponent, as she dive-bombed the Alpha, striking through the hole in the rib-cage, piercing the heart, and exiting behind like a living arrow. The Alpha stood there, wobbling, a gaping hole in its chest, before taking a few steps back, then forward, then slowly crashing to the ground, falling on its side.  
  
"Victory!" Artix yelled gleefully, "Moonridge is saved!" He waited for Talon, Tyloria, and Fledge to land before he said "So, the Necromantress is behind the attacks. And once again she has escaped into the dark reaches of Doomwood."

Fledge spoke up, "That's not the only thing we've learned today, Paladin. The Necromantress said she went to school in the Necropolis. If the monsters we've faced came from only one student, I hate to think of what an entire school and city of Necromancers below our feet could do. Artix, you're right..."

Talon completed her sentence, turning towards the stone entrance to the underground city, "We MUST get in that door!" He smiled, "And this is going to be when things start to pick up the pace."

Fledge nodded, "But I know that we can handle it. Necros ain't got nothing on two Celestials, a Paladin, and a baby dragon!"

*Later that night*

Vanessa Wood poured half of a health potion into the bottle filled with a different red liquid, before swirling it around, and hesitatingly taking a few sips. Initially the metallic taste made her sputter, but the pain from the gash on the side of her face eased with each sip, so she continued to drink until she had consumed all of the mixture in the second bottle.

Her green baby Earth dragon growled; footsteps were approaching her tent. She corked the potion and slipped the two bottles into her backpack. There were two voices; she recognized one as Fledge Northstar, the other was a male voice she didn't recognize. They stood outside and talked for a minute more while Vanessa magicked up a floating light orb, then settled herself on her sleeping bag with her new book, dark curls falling against her pillow. She had read about half-way through the prologue when Fledge entered, Tyloria at her side. While the grey dragon greeted Draco, the Angel sat down on her sleeping bag, smiling as she ran a hand through her bangs.

"So I met a guy, Nessa," she breathed as she flipped open her sketchbook and grabbed a pencil.

Vanessa turned a page. "And?" she asked without looking up.

"He's the first Angelic guy to address me without my full official title. He's something else..." She lightly drew a circle on a blank page.

"He's disrespectful, that's what," the Mage girl frowned, briefly glancing at her friend. "No one calls someone they just met by their nickname, even if it is well-known."

The Rogue shook her head, "Well, it's nice to be addressed formally, but I prefer that when I'm among strangers at a formal event. If I take a liking to someone, I might ask them to call me Fledge, but they instead call me 'Throneheir', or 'Majesty', or even 'Princess', if they're not familiar with Angels." She paused, looking up from her sketch. "Did you see the boss fight?"

"Only the beginning," Vanessa answered, "Then Nathaniel and I went to chop down some Deadwood trees the Necromantress sprouted up in her wake. I didn't see how it ended, but judging by the cheering we heard when we returned to camp, I presume success."

Fledge nodded, elaborating as she continued to draw, "His name is Talon Swoopingeagle; he and I flew and fought side by side against the monster. I don't consider those I fly and fight beside strangers. Talon walked me back to my tent a few minutes ago; he apologized for not addressing me by my title, but I said it was okay; at times, like in the heat of battle, it's a mouthful!"

The girls shared a laugh; Fledge bent a little as she did so, and Vanessa glimpsed her sketch of a male face. She decided to tuck this observation away in her "mind palace".

"Well, we need to go to sleep soon, so I'm getting ready for bed." She was already in her nightshirt, so she crawled into her sleeping bag and turned off her floating light.

However, moments later, a soft light illuminated the interior of the tent. "Just because I'm not a Mage doesn't mean I can't do some magic," Fledge whispered. "This nightlight should discourage any baddies that wanna come near, so I'm leaving it on. Besides, I'm making art."

Vanessa pulled her pillow over her head, mumbling "Fine; don't stay up too late. Night Fledge."

"Goodnight Nessa."


End file.
